The Wager
by just.another.goldfish
Summary: Starts post-Beware the Physical Exam. Characters might be a bit OOC. Kisaki was not a pessimist per se, just a realist. And she would without a doubt win the wager. Kyoya never stood a chance. Kyoya was a realist unlike his idiot best friend. And he would definitely win the wager. Kisaki never stood a chance.
1. Meet Kisaki!

Full Summary:

Starts post-Beware the Physical Exam. Characters might be a bit OOC.

Kisaki was not a pessimist per se, just a realist. And she would without a doubt win the wager. Kyoya never stood a chance.

Kyoya was a realist unlike his idiot best friend. And we would definitely win the wager. Kisaki never stood a chance.

It's my first fanfic so I'm sorry for bad writing! Please leave a review if you are interested in me continuing the story.

After sitting on the plane for almost 11 hours, Kisaki was glad to finally be able to stretch her legs. Although her neither of her parents were particularly tall, the 17-year-old girl was 5'9'' and her legs had been crammed in front of her seat for ages. Making her way to baggage claim, she waited a few minutes before locating her eye-catching suitcase. She had plastered about a hundred stickers on it, one for every city she visited since she was 6. Kisaki headed for the waiting area where one of the school's staff would be waiting for her with a green sign.

Her father was recently accepted a position as a senior associate of Mezame Inc. , a telecommunications company, after working at the Canadian branch as the chief operations officer. He had hastily made preparations for the two of them to move to Japan and had left her to decide upon her schooling. Kisaki had been given the choice between Lobelia and Ouran but had ultimately settled on Ouran for its' multilingual programs. Since she was raised in Canada, she was fluent in English and French and had started learning Spanish, Latin and Mandarin in addition to her native Japanese. She had applied for a half-scholarship but a few weeks ago Ouran contacted her offering a full scholarship after informing her that she had received a perfect test score on the admissions test.

Kisaki scanned the bustling crowd before her for the telltale green sign before she rushed to greet an older gentleman of around with her name printed on a large foam board. "Hi, I'm Kisaki Ryusui" she smiled, offering her hand. " Botan Takahashi" replied the man with a nod of acknowledgement. She noticed he had not returned the handshake so she withdrew her hand and quickly played it off as reaching for her bag that he had taken. Perhaps handshakes were not used in Japanese greetings? She filed the information away in her mind. "Thank you, there's no need, I can get my bags myself Takahashi-san" she said gratefully to hide her mishap. "It's my job Ryusui-san." Kisaki realized the man was not an administrator but a chauffeur and smiled warily and followed him to the car. She would normally have asked a few questions related to school but shut her mouth when the man sighed and turned on the music, the universal sign to be quiet. The rest of the car ride was silent, which was expected if not a bit awkward. If anything, she was thankful they did not have to engage in small talk and the sort as she drifted off into a light sleep.

Rubbing her weary eyes, she blinked away her fatigue and opened her eyes to an almost fairytale-like world. Beautiful lush green hedges all carefully trimmed, roses growing everywhere, sakura trees in every corner; Kisaki eyes' widened as she admired her surroundings. Ouran was enormous. And lavishly decorated. She wasn't poor but was by no means as rich as the high-profile heirs and heiresses that attended Ouran and was shocked by the school's enormous wealth. She made her way to the front desk where the lady working there brought her to her appointment with the chairman. She entered the office and cleared her throat as the chairman seemed to be working on his computer. The man looked up with a grin on his face. They quickly went through the normal greetings before setting up her schedule arrangements for the year. She would be in class 2-A and would take sciences, humanities and the arts at second year level and languages and math with the third years due to her advanced placement. Kisaki yawned behind her hand and her golden brown eyes darted around the room. The chairman sensed her fatigue from the 14 hour time difference and dismissed her. He asked her to return the next day, a Sunday, for a school orientation with a Haruhi Fujioka, another of the few Ouran scholarship students, who was in the year below her and left her to her own devices.

She wandered around the halls of the school before finally arriving at the front door. Not even her first day at Ouran and she had gotten lost about 3 times. This would be a _long_ year.


	2. Meet the Host Club!

CHAPTER 2 IS UP! ENJOY! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR KISAKI!

Kisaki arrived at Ouran the next day at 9:30 AM to find Haruhi Fujioka waiting at the front door. The boy was surprisingly small and almost feminine-looking? Enormous brown eyes looked up at her and shaggy dark hair swept across his face. He smiled and introduced himself, "Haruhi Fujioka, pleasure to meet you my lady."

Together, they explored the school and Kisaki felt like she had a fair grasp of the school's layout. Haruhi was incredibly knowledgeable even though he had only been at the school for about a month and a half before her arrival. He pointed out the science labs, theatres, music rooms, gyms and classrooms for level 2 and 1. She looked at Haruhi and asked "I mean no offense, but how do you know so much about the level 2 classes?"

"Oh, some of my friends in my extracurricular are in your year."

"That's really cool, what extracurriculars do you have at Ouran?"

Haruhi started rambling about the list of extracurriculars before informing her about his own role in the Host Club.

"A host club?"

"Oh right, you're a commoner like me. Well, you see those rich snobsー"

Haruhi looked back to see cover her mouth after she let out an unladylike snort. She looked at Haruhi's surprised expression and immediately started to apologize for her behaviour when Haruhi let out a genuine laugh.

"No, don't apologize I just haven't been able to talk to another commoner for ages." Haruhi continued speaking about what a host club entailed and before long, Haruhi and Kisaki were both laughing over anecdotes of the Host Club's bizarre antics. Haruhi discovered that Kisaki had a biting sarcasm and wit that rivalled, if not overshadowed, her own and Kisaki sensed that despite Haruhi's pretense of disliking her friend group, he really did enjoy their company. Haruhi actually offered for Kisaki to come after school to the host club on Monday as a friend rather than a guest. Suddenly, Kisaki whipped around when she saw a yellow flash behind them.

Haruhi asked "What's wrong?" Kisaki turned back to her "Huh? Oh, my mind was just playing tricks on me." she said with a tentative smile.

They continued walking through the school and Haruhi was surprised to discover that Kisaki was taking 3rd year courses, which was even more advanced than Kyoya-senpai! Haruhi suddenly felt a bizarre tingling sensation in her stomach. _Oh crap!_

Kisaki turned around to find Haruhi digging through his bag.

"What are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh just my uhhh- just my schedule, so we can uhhh- compare classes?"

Kisaki cocked a brow. "Yes, _obviously because we're totally in the same year and would have classes together_ even though I _just_ mentioned I'm in 3rd year courses. Look, I don't mean to pry but you're obviously uncomfortable in my presence right now. May I ask why?"

Haruhi blanched and stuttered " Ughh W-w-well actually ummm. Can I t-t-talk to you in a bit?" before racing off in the direction of the bathroom. Kisaki frowned and once again noticed a yellow flash in the corner of her eye. _Huh that's weird._ She didn't mean to be rude but she found herself digging through Haruhi's bad to help him confront whatever was bothering him when she found a little ziploc bag- with feminine hygiene products inside it? _OH, OH OHHHHH._ Kisaki blushed with realization at the discovery. Haruhi was a transvestite! _No wonder he or she looked so feminine!_

When Haruhi returned Kisaki couldn't stop herself from blurting out "ARE YOU A GIRL? OR TRANS? WHAT PRONOUNS DO YOU PREFER?" before realizing what she had said and blushed again. She hald no malice towards the LGBTQ+ community, she was just curious and wanted to reassure her new friend that she wasn't against those who were non-binary. Haruhi opened and closed her mouth several times before taking a deep breath and asking "How did you know I'm a girl?". Kisaki didn't want to scare off her new friend so she replied with a simple "Oh, I could tell from your mannerisms and such. I've always been perceptive." rather than tell her she had been snooping. Haruhi nodded knowing Kisaki wouldn't tell the rest of the student population the truth and replied "Well yeah, I'm a girl and I use female pronouns too; I dress as a boy out of necessity rather than choice.". Haruhi then proceeded to tell Kisaki the whole story of the broken vase and her debt. Kisaki was silent for a moment before saying "Hey, I don't have an extracurricular for the moment, maybe I could help you out with your debt? At least until the end of first term when the club sign-ups are open. It would be a great way to make connections with the families at Ouran so in the future I could maintain a rich clientele…" she said with an eerily reminiscent smirk on her face. Haruhi backed away slowly _Why does she remind me of Kyoya-senpai?_ Kisaki snapped out of her trance before giggling at Haruhi's pale expression "Making friends would be nice too of course Haruhi, their families' support would be just another perquisite!". She smiled cutely and Haruhi noticeably relaxed as they continued talking smiling all the way.

Suddenly the yellow flash appeared in the corner of Kisaki's eye again and engulfed them in a massive hug. "OH THAT WAS PERFECTLY ADORABLE! YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE! YOU WILL BE MY DAUGHTER'S PLAYMATE AND YOU WILL BRING OUT HARUHI'S FEMININE SIDE SINCE YOU KNOW HER SECRET" it said while rocking them back and forth, lifting them off their feet. "TAMAKI-SENPAI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME ALL DAY YOU PERVE?!" shouted Haruhi her face dangerously red. Tamaki pouted and immediately pointed at a pair of red-headed twins and said indignantly"If anything they're the perverts and I am just looking out for my daughter!"while the redheads looked at each other and shrugged. "Tamaki-senpai?" asked Kisaki. Suddenly, Tamaki noticed her again and launched off with a dramatic speech pulling her into his arms and looking deep into her amber eyes. "My dear, your eyes are like stars, a beautiful golden colour, with dark brunette hair almost like the night sky. I'm sorry but my comparisons pale compared to your true beauty." Kisaki groaned and pushed Tamaki off of her, "I remember, you're the one Haruhi said was a quote unquote an obnoxious idiot right? Well I can't say her statement was wrong, you're so touchy-feely and you don't have the brain cells to understand the basic concept of personal space!" .

Tamaki immediately turned white and his aura turned gray as he rushed to the corner of the hall to sulk and throw a bouncy ball, that had appeared out of nowhere, at the wall and moan about his sorrow. Although Kisaki could not deny the fact that he was extremely handsome with his violet eyes and all, she could not find any hint of that attractiveness when he was being emo in the corner. She asked Haruhi " Does he do that frequently?" before catching sight of the twins rolling on the floor clenching their stomachs. At first she thought they were having seizures and then she realized they were laughing! They stopped as quickly as they started however and stood up to analyze her as they paced around her almost like cats stalking their smirked impishly and attempted to lean on her but were peeved to see that she was their height and settled on circling her instead. "We're the Hitachiin twins" they said simultaneously although she had already guessed who they were. The Hitachiins laughed and linked elbows with her, "We've never seen someone send the Boss to his Emo Corner so quickly. You're our new hero!" they said and cackled. Someone with a deep voice cleared his throat, "Ahem.". The twins immediately stopped and stepped away from the girl. A ravenet with glasses perched on his nose stared down at her.

"Ah, Kisaki Ryusui, daughter of Chokichi Ryusui of Mezame Inc. yes? Please excuse my friends' childish behaviours" he said charmingly. She was surprised that he knew so much just by looking at her but showed no hint of it, replying quickly.

"Yes, I am. I presume you are Kyoya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori and the head of the Host Club?" remembering all the details Haruhi had given her and then vaguely gesturing to the ball Tamaki had curled up in, "Surely he couldn't be the president?" If Kyoya was shocked by her quick-thinking and frankness he showed no outward indicator either, simply raising a brow and answering that he was in fact the club's manager and not the president to Kisaki's surprise. Kyoya glanced at his computer and discovered that the girl was taking 3rd year classes. _Hmm interesting…_ He straightened his back and asked "I have heard you are taking 3rd year classes along with class 3A although you are a second year. Am I correct?"

Before Kyoya could give his response Hunny-senpai jumped up into her arms. "Are you really going to be in our class Kisaki-chan? Really?" he asked, eyes shining. Kisaki was confused, this tiny kid was actually 18 years old and heir to the Haninozuka's companies? She would normally reprimand a stranger for using the -chan honorific but Hunny was too cute! She smiled at the boy before letting him down "Of course, I can't wait to be in your class- uhhh."

"Call me Hunny! That's what everyone does! You'll also be in a class with Mori-senpai. He's my cousin!" Hunny shouted! Kisaki looked to her left to see a tall black-haired man nod curtly at her and she returned the gesture. _Hm he doesn't say much!_

Kyoya resumed talking " A perfect score on your entrance test and advanced placement and a grade ahead for maths and languages? Impressive especially _for a lowly commoner such as yourself_." Kisaki turned around quick enough to give any observer whiplash. "Excuse me?" she growled, unused to Kyoya's offhand manner of speaking. She glared at him; she knew she should control her rage but she couldn't. "How dare you?! I'm sorry I couldn't go begging to Daddy to pay for me to be accepted into the school like you did! I also apologize for having to work hard for my position unlike you and that I have to use my smarts to be successful!". She knew she had crossed a line speaking about his life like she knew all about it when his aura turned into a frightening purple and Kyoya shook with anger but she couldn't bring herself to care not when her pride was on the line! Haruhi wanted to warn Kisaki of Kyoya's wrath but Kisaki did not look anywhere as scared as she should have. The twins, Hunny, Mori and Haruhi all backed away slowly, looking for all escapes in the vicinity. Kyoya growled back at her losing his cool unlike usual when she had mentioned his father. _How dare that ignorant little girl meddle with my business?!_ He shouted

"You know nothing about my life and I bet I work twice as hard as you!"

"I'm willing to wager I work three times a much you, you're full of bull!"

"Well prove it!"

"Fine! Whoever gets the best marks in midterms wins!"

"Your loss! I've the best marks for two years!"

"Well three's the charm isn't it!"

"Oh, it is on!"

"If I win I get an apology and you begging for my forgiveness! And you declaring your respect for me in front of the whole school!"

"If I win… you're the club's slave for the rest of the school year!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Tamaki had just returned from his Emo Corner, oblivious to the world when he witnessed the battle. Each emanating a scary aura, violet for the Shadow King and Gold for the Light Queen, it was too much for Tamaki and he fainted promptly. This would be a _very_ long year.

* * *

 _Kyoya's rose is purple_

 _Kyoya's thorns are prickly_

 _HOLY EFFING SHIT!_

 _THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY_

Well then… Poor Tamaki!

I will probably continue this story for 5 chapters MINIMUM. I have a complete story-line planned out but I can only continue if you guys want me to and if you do it could be up to 40 chapters long! Please give me some feedback by leaving a review whether it is a compliment or critique. Have a good one, .goldfish


End file.
